Justice et Associer
by Mure-Framboise
Summary: Chloé est directrice de la fondation Isis le jour et chanteuse le soir. Oliver est patron d'une très grande société le jour et justicier le soir. Ils ont le même point en commun : La justice, et c'est grâce à leurs rencontres qui se décident de s'associer en vainquant les projets de Lex et de son labo 33.1. Et succomberont-ils au charme l'un et l'autre. Fiction Chlollie.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs, me voici avec une toute nouvelle fiction qui est sur une de mes couples ****préférées de la série : " Le Chlollie ", alors c'est ma toute deuxième fics, alors ça pourrait prendre du temps ( Mes deux précédentes fictions " Déclaration et maladresse " et " Dress in glitter green " je les avaits supprimer, car ce n'était pas très terrible à mon goût donc place aux histoires longues avec plusieurs chapitres ).**

**Mais rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas l'abandonner ma fics et si vous êtes Team Chlollie comme moi, c'est pour vous.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Chloé sortait de la Fondation Isis dont elle était la directrice depuis plus de deux ans, elle l'avait créée pour des personnes infectées par des météorites et les sauver de Lex qui menait des expériences sur eux au laboratoire 33.1.

C'était déjà un sacerdoce pour la jeune femme mais depuis la mort de Jimmy Olsen, son mari, cela avait viré à l'obsession. Elle avait l'impression qu'en sauvant chaque personne c'était une part d'elle-même qu'elle sauvait de l'obscurité et de la folie.

Sa seule et unique distraction était d'aller à l'as des clubs, le club de jazz le plus branché de Métropolis. Au tout début, elle venait pour écouter de la musique, se détendre et croire que le monde était plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait. Puis, elle avait fini par pousser la chansonnette. Bon, elle était loin du niveau de Billy Holliday ou d'une Ella Filtzgerald mais cela lui faisait du bien. Reprendre le répertoire des plus grandes icônes soul était son seul et unique exutoire. Entendre la foule l'acclamer une à deux fois par semaine pour avoir réussi à leur donner un peu de bonheur était devenu essentiel à son équilibre.

Elle chantait puis elle quittait la scène. Elle rentrait. Puis elle recommençait, c'était un rituel bien huilé.

Ce soir là, alors qu'elle regagnait sa voiture rouge, elle fut tomba sur deux types louches, un grand mince et un petit trapus. Ils empestaient l'alcool à plein nez.

Ils lui barrèrent la route l'empêchant d'accéder à sa voiture.

- Hé ! Où vas-tu comme ça en pleine nuit ma jolie, dit le plus grand en essayant de la prendre par le bras.

Chloé tenta de se dégager en vain.

- Laissez-moi partir, paniqua t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit la lame d'un couteau appuyé contre son dos.

- Mais il est hors de question qu'on te laisse partir. Tu es si mignonne, susurra le petit bonhomme qui s'était glissé derrière. Il paraît que tu chantes divinement bien à ce qu'on raconte. Moi je suis sûr que tu peux nous faire profiter de tes autres talents …

- Et si je refuse ? dit-elle sachant pertinemment ce que ces hommes avaient dans la tête.

- On t'y forcera, si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli minois.

- Eh ben, c'est ce qu'on va voir, affirma Chloé d'un ton ferme.

Elle lui donnait un coup de coude au ventre du plus grand qui se tordit. Cela lui suffit à le déséquilibré. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put mais le plus petit la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin dans une impasse.

Il avait sortit une arme qu'il pointa dans sa direction. Il eut un hoquet peu ragoutant.

- Crois-tu que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça la ninja ! Pour la dernière fois, chantes où je te troue la peau, cria t-il.

- Et si elle n'a pas envie, interrompit une voix dans la nuit.

Chloé leva la tête. Un homme habillé de cuir vert était debout en haut d'un immeuble. Il tenait le long de son corps un arc et portait des lunettes fumées. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage parce qu'il portait une capuche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici l'homme grenouille. Personne ne t'a invité à notre petite sauterie, s'énerva t-il.

- Ce qu'il est susceptible, s'indigna faussement le justicier. Eh ben, mon coco, je suis l'archer vert et je suis celui qui va te botter le train à toi et à ton petit copain.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Lâcha le petit.

- Presque tous les jours et tu sais quoi, j'adore ça !

L'archer vert pointa son arc sur le voyou et lui décocha une flèche au niveau de l'épaule avant d'en tirer une autre qui s'incrusta sur la façade. Il y avait un filin. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment tendu, il descendit en rappel tel un aigle gracieux et se posa au sol silencieusement.

Il rejoignit une Chloé sonnée qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

- Vous allez bien Mademoiselle, demanda le justicier.

- Oui... je crois que je vais m'en... Attention ! Derrière vous ! S'exclamait-elle en voyant le plus petit des deux se relever et foncer sur eux un tesson de bouteille à la main.

L'archer se retourna et s'apprêta à tirer de nouveau quand un souffle puissant fit virevolter l'agresseur qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, définitivement sonné.

Un symbole kryptonien sur un mur apparu sur le mur.

Chloé reconnut Clark Kent, son meilleur ami.

- Eh ben, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à venir à votre rescousse, répondit le justicier en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant.

- Je vous en prie, sourit Chloé. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu ainsi que le Flou je ne serais pas très jolie à voir.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle. Je suis dans cette ville que très récemment vous savez mais je m'adapte très vite. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre voiture, proposa le justicier vert en lui tendant son bras.

- D'accord ! Ma voiture n'est pas loin.

L'archer vert raccompagna Chloé.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant il lui inspirait confiance. Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il devait être beau garçon, se dit-elle. Rien que son sourire en disait long.

- Voilà on est arrivé, dit Chloé en cherchant ses clés de voiture dans son sac à main. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se quitter.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra ma belle.

- Je n'en doute pas. Au fait, mon nom est Chloé Sullivan.

- Enchanté et à la prochaine, dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la pénombre des ruelles de Métropolis.

Assise devant son volant, Chloé n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait un autre super héro et elle n'était pas au courant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre qui il était. C'était décidé, la chasse était ouverte.

Le bruit du moteur vrombit et la voiture s'éloigna prudemment.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
